This Isn't Runeterra!
by Rebelition
Summary: When Vayne somehow appears into the real world, how will she cope with the life of the people, learn how to make friends and especially get along with a specific boy that she just so happens to live with. Read how Vayne will get through these tough times and watch her change to the exact opposite as she is now. There will be lemons in later chapters. Look forward to it ;D
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not dead people, even though most of you wouldn't even care. :P. Anyway, here is the story I promised a long time ago. It will be about an OC and Vayne, however, more OC's will appear as well as league champions later into the story. Without further ado, on with the story._

* * *

As I rapidly clicked my mouse in order to command Vayne to move and kite, I screamed into my mic telling my friends they needed to help me otherwise the game would definitely be lost.

A voice then rang in my head " _Summoner, do you trust me?"_ I was shocked to hear her. I knew it was possible for champions to communicate with their summoners but didn't ever think it would happen to me!

I instinctively said yes and quickly let Vayne take control of herself. I watched in amazement as she tumbled and sidestepped everything that was thrown at her, therefore getting a triple before falling. It was too late for the enemy team as my friends had arrived to clean up of what was left of the Graves and Azir. My friends/teammates quickly ran down the mid lane and won the game. As the nexus exploded I tried to congratulate Vayne for her excellent mechanics. To my unluckiness, she didn't respond.

 _Can't expect anything less from her, huh?_ I asked myself. It was getting late at night and I told my friends that I would be going to bed soon and wished them goodnight. As I plopped down on my bed fell soon asleep as I thought of what Vayne had said to me. It was nothing major, but I still had to have some pride and bragging rights that she had even acknowledged me as Vayne was one of the champions who preferred not to talk much.

I rubbed my eyes groggily as I looked at the alarm clock to my right, and realized it was still the middle of the night. I felt an urge to use the bathroom so I stood up and decided to relieve myself. Forcing myself to my feet I began to make my way to the bathroom, which was directly across my room and down the hallway. But right as I stood up, I heard a soft snore. Tilting my head to the side, I saw that a dark figure was in my bed.

"Sis, if you're trying to scare me, it isn't working" I whispered loudly enough for the figure to hear.

The person then looked at me and stared. She and I locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before I finally realized who she was.

"Vayne?!" I whispered.

She responded by nodding her head and replying, "And you are?"

"My name is Raiden, but everyone just calls me Ray.

"Ray, huh?" she whispered, "Don't I know you?"

"Well I summoned you a couple of hours ago and you talked to me."

"Ah, yes. That was you" She said without emotion. It was awkward for me, but probably not her. "Well, I'm going to get some rest. You can sleep with me or sleep somewhere else." My face got as red as a tomato when she said that and I turned around to face away from her. I decided to just lie back down on the bed and go to sleep.

The sun was out early and I woke up just in time to see Vayne hiding under the covers.

"Ughhh, why is it so bright here," she mumbled. She looked at me for one second but just went back to what she was doing. As she slid into underneath the covers, her legs began to gaze my thighs, giving me a hard one. I realized that she could visibly see the boner as I only wore boxers to sleep. Panicking, I quickly explained that I need to get changed and get ready for school. After all, It was one of my first days in college. I walked into the bathroom and began to freshen up until a thought came to my brain, _w_ _hat am I going to do with Vayne while I'm at school._ After finishing brushing my teeth, I went back to my room to talk with Vayne.

As soon as I entered she asked, "Which way to Valorin?"

I fiddled with my fingers before nervously telling her "In our world, Valorin is just a myth for all the league of legend gamers. She stared at me like some kind of weirdo before looking away.

"Is there anywhere I can go then?" she asked.

"Yes, you can stay here with me if you like,"I replied

She looked around the room and out the window before deciding "looking as I have nowhere else to go, I will take up your offer."

I didn't know whether to be happy or not. It was out of instinct that I would offer Vayne to stay with me and on one side, I had a league champion with me, but on the other hand, I had no time to spend with her. I have school and a part time job, so even when I'm not working I like to consider myself quite a social person. I quickly explained the situation to her, but she understood, she listened and told me she didn't mind at all, as long as something could keep her company.

I then got an idea and told her to follow me. She followed me as I walked into my gaming room. I was a PC gamer but still had some consoles such as a Wii, a PS3, and a Xbox360. I led her to the computer and launched League of Legends.

"Vayne, I don't mean to offend you but in our world, League is just a game, you and all the other champions are just fictional characters and Summoners Rift and all the other maps are just digital arena's, not real life areas. I explained. She seemed to be taken aback from what I had just said but shook it off anyway. " I have school in half an hour, so why don't I just show you this room, as I don't have enough time to show you anything else. I showed her all the gaming consoles and taught her how to play League, as I was sure she was interested. After explaining to her everything about the room, I made a hasty exit. But then I remembered I forgot my car keys and had to tell Vayne something. I opened the door and grabbed my keys before walking to where Vayne was to tell her that if she was hungry, she could help herself to anything in the fridge. Right as I entered the gaming room, I saw Vayne in loading screen playing as herself. Grinning to myself I quietly snuck out of the house and took off to my college.


	2. No Title

_A/N- A pretty quick update wouldn't you say? I got a review suggesting the title should be This Isn't Valorin instead of This Isn't Runeterra. What do you guys think? Give me your opinion on the subject, but for now, on with the story!_

* * *

I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment. It had been a long day and I knew Vayne would have been bored from spending the entire day doing nothing but playing League of Legends (I personally would love that :P.) As I began to walk through to where I assumed Vayne was, the game room I heard a sound from the kitchen. However, it didn't only hear something, I smelled something too, and boy did it smell good. When I distinctively walked towards where I assumed Vayne was I realized she must have made our dinner. Just the thought of a league champion cooking for me made my day. When I walked into the kitchen, I hung my coat up on one of the chairs.

"Something smells good." I complimented.

She looked at me and simply said, "Yeah, I'm making our dinner." I walked up to her and asked her what she was making. "Chicken with some soup."

"Well, if it tastes as well as it smells, then that would be something else," I added. I informed Vayne that I would set up the table and she nodded. When dinner was ready we both sat down on opposite sides and ate silently. "It's delicious," I said attempting to break the silence. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"Well," Vayne started "There is a lot of free time when you don't get summoned for matches, especially if you don't have many friends."

Hearing that brought me guilt as I replied. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.

"It's fine." She insisted. "In fact, I've been willing to ask you something.

"Go for It" I stated.

"Well, it's just, I feel like were going to be with each other for a long time," She explained. "Do you think we could be friends Ray?" I was shocked she said this.

"Of course" I blurted. "You don't have to ask to be friends. We're past that, I think." She smiled at me. That was the surprising part of the day. I had never seen Vayne smile, and by that I mean never. Not in any of the games I played and not yesterday. So I smiled back. The rest of our dinner was silent. Vayne's smile and faded which didn't surprise me.

"I'm getting tired Ray, I'm going to go to bed now," She concluded. I nodded my head in acknowledging that I had heard what she said. After she had put her dishes in the sink she walked into my room and turned off the lights. I Wasn't tired so I decided to play some league. As I opened my profile I noticed I was in gold VI, not Bronze I.

"What the..." I said in my head. I went to my match history and was shocked. Perfect win rate and all with Vayne. I chuckled to myself, Guess it's no hard to play yourself. Just then A thought came to my mind. I quickly went to the purchase section of the store and bought $15 worth of RP. I then walked over to my room to wake Vayne up. As I entered the room, she yawned and sat up in the bed. "Follow me" I whispered. She complied and followed me to the computer.

"Do you know what skins are Vayne?" I asked.

"Uhh, No? Should I? She asked confused.

"They're skins for your champions that provide them with a different and possibly better look." I explained. "Here, you can choose a skin that you like and buy it. She strolled through the skins. Of the four skins she could choose from, she decided that every one of them looked decent, other than the aristocraft one. She decided to go with the dragonslayer because she didn't prefer the really light one as well as the love one. It disgusted her.

"Want to try a match with this new skin?" I asked. She nodded her head in excitement. I had never seen her so happy and wanted her to be even more happy.

"Vayne, would you like that skin in real life?"

She looked at me while her eyes glistened. "Would you really?!" She squeaked.

"Of course" I responded. "After I get back from school tomorrow and we have one of your amazing dinners, we will go get one. Vayne was so happy she couldn't even believe it, and when she thought about it, why? Why did this make her happy? It didn't matter to her, though, She was happy and that's all that mattered.

 _A/N - I know it says pretty quick update, well I thought so too until I wrote this chapter and just ditched it. I suck, yea. Anyway. I was gonna write more for this chapter but I decided to just post it considering how late I am._

 _P.S. To one of the only reviews I got, Vayne was supposed to get there unexpectedly as well as not knowing how, after all, it is the whole point of this story. I also forgot to give the story idea credits to Izunyan, who wrote League of Melancholy. Anyway, Shoutout to him for inspiring me and I'll see you next time. Hopefully a little sooner than later. PEACE!_


	3. Faded

_It's been a while, eh? School and some other crap got in the way. But what matters isn't in the past, it's in the future! Enjoy!_

I turned around as I heard Vayne yawn, which was quite cute I thought. Of course, I couldn't let her know that!

"Morning sleepyhead" I teased. She just rubbed her eyes and ignored me. "Well, I got to go to work, but when I get back we can go get that skin." She nodded in reply. I got up to get dressed before slipping on my shoes at the door. I walked out and silently shut the door behind me.

The air was brisk as I stepped in my office. AS I swiped my key card for access, I bumped into one of my best friends.

"Angela, how's it going?" She stared at me with bloodshot eyes without saying anything. It seemed like hours before the first few tears dripped from her face. "Hey, are you okay?" I said in a soft tone. She simply leaned forward and began to cry into my shoulder. I had to act calm on the outside but with all honesty, I had no idea what to do. So, I Instinctively wrapped my arms around hers while she did the same.

"It won't get better if you don't talk about it" I mumbled. "You know you can trust me!" in a more cheerful tone, trying to lighten up the mood. She let out the slightest of giggles only to reply with a mere "It's nothing."

"We'll it doesn't seem like nothing!" I argued. "Why don't you come over to my place and we can't talk about it? It's not like I wanted to come to work anyway." I shrugged. She nodded her head and looked up at me with a faint smile,

"Thanks for being a friend"

"Any day." I smiled back.

The car ride was awkward as she didn't look like she wanted me to cheer her up. Suddenly I remembered Vayne was living in my house.

"Listen, I have a friend over from Florida that's staying with me for some time." I didn't want to lie to her but telling her that a character from a video game suddenly came to life and was living in my house made me sound like a fool, thus I decided that friend visiting would have to do.

The car tires screeched to a halt as I pulled up in my driveway. I stuck my hand in my pocket and dug out my keys, trying to find the one that opened my house. I fumbled with my keys, nervous for some reason. I looked beside and saw Angela waiting calmly beside me.

Finally, I thought to myself as I got the front door open.

"How come your home so early?" Vayne said from across the house? She turned the corner before seeing that I had brought a friend.

"Vayne this is Angela, Angela meet Vayne."

AH yes, you must be the friend from Florida"

Florida? Vayne thought but went along with it.

"Yes, Florida, such a beautiful state. You would love it"

"I'm sure"

I grabbed Vayne's arm before dragging her into the kitchen and explaining the situation to her.

"Just play along with it and I'll tell her the truth after, I promise"

I went back to Angela noticing how she had sat down and helped herself to some biscuits. She noticed me out of the corner of her eyes.

"mmph, sorry," She said with a mouthful biscuit and her cheeks a cherry red. I simply laughed at how cute she had looked but I was just glad that she was more cheerful than before.

"What was bothering you this morning?"

I instantly regretted asking this as she looked as she was about to cry.

"My mom passed away this morning," she said in between sobs. I was shocked! She was such a young lady and very kind as well. I remembered the times in which I had joined Angela to visit her. She never seemed to mind I was there, though, and always joked about how we seemed to be so cute together as well as how we would make a great couple. I wrapped my arms around Angela as she sobbed into my chest and I couldn't help but shed a few tears myself. I quickly wiped them away however as I needed to be strong for her.

It must have been hours before she finally stopped crying. She simply fell asleep on the couch as I went to grab her a blanket. I walked up to the closet by my bedroom which kept all my blankets and sheets. As I brought one back to her I saw that Vayne was making something to eat. I realized that I hadn't eaten the entire day and was starving. I quickly covered Angela with the blanket before hurrying back to the kitchen where Vayne was.

"What was that about?" She asked me.

"Someone she cared about passed away."

Vayne formed an O with her mouth and served me whatever she had made. We both didn't talk much while we ate but I did acknowledge that It was very tasty. It was some stew that she had made but Vayne always had a magic touch. There was nothing to do after I had eaten so I simply just cleaned. It was always a habit for me, to clean whenever I was bored. I didn't keep track of time and before I knew it, hours passed like clockwork. It was when I had heard Angela yawning when I finally snapped out of my trance. I served some stew into a bowl and brought it out for her. She looked grateful and flashed a smile at me that made my heart race 10 times faster. As she took a spoonful into her mouth, she told me that it was very good indeed.

My heart ached as I realized I was falling for her.

"I know something that tastes better."

"hm?" She turned around as I brought my lips to hers and kissed her. She tried to break free but soon enough melted into it.

Vayne watched what unfolded before running into the bedroom and falling face first into the bed.

Her legs shook, heart pounded and eyes watered as she realized something.

Maybe she didn't want to be alone, maybe she wanted some light in that darkness of her's. It was all gone, because the moment she had seen the speck of that light, It had faded.

* * *

 _Yeah, wanted to just quickly write a chapter. I will be posting more frequently but no promises. Anyway look forward to the next chapter and dont forget to comment with suggestions, after all, I'm always willing to improve. 3 -Rebelition_


	4. An Idea! (Not an update D:)

**Hey, back already, eh? Well this isn't so much of an update, but an idea for a new story. So I had this thought, of like a League of legends and Sword art Online crossover. I checked how many stories fall into this category and surprisingly only 1 does. What do you guys think? If yes, give me some suggestions on which champions should be in the story. If no, well still give me feedback on this story. Much Appreciated!**


End file.
